


【茸米】爱的初体验（完）

by SiebenL



Category: Digimon Adventure, LE BIZARRE ADVENTURE DI GIOGIO, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁米斯, 茸米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #一个米斯用约炮软件约到自家老板的故事（你#正篇完结，番外车待定祝阅读愉快





	【茸米】爱的初体验（完）

**爱的初体验**

CP：乔鲁诺×米斯达

01.

黄昏时分的海滨大道格外迷人，一半是金色余晖，一半是蔚蓝海水。可惜米斯达无心欣赏。他手忙脚乱地跳出轿车，赔着笑脸朝车窗里的人挥挥手，待车子消失在拐角，他便立刻扎进街边的酒吧。

酒吧里人还不多，灯光却已调成暧昧昏暗的夜间模式。米斯达随便点了杯柠檬甜酒，靠在吧台迫不及待摸出手机来看。

屏幕上一片宁静，没有任何新消息。他叹气，点开某个浅蓝图标的交友软件，弹出的对话窗口有长长的聊天记录，他反复查看，生怕是自己出言不逊冒犯了对方。可记录拉到最后，对方的语气都还正常，一如既往地表达着关心，直到他发出了某条邀请，那边就突然没了动静。

甜酒端上来的时候，手机来了条新消息。米斯达赶紧打开，发信人却不是期待的聊天者，而是他年轻有为的上司，慰问他是否一切安好。

米斯达顿感心虚。本来按照计划，今晚他应该和出差归来的老板一同吃顿庆功饭，聊聊天叙叙情，共同畅想公司美好未来的。可出于私人原因，米斯达找了个蹩脚的借口推脱了，尽管体贴的老板并没表现出不满，他却连直视对方眼睛的勇气都没有，就这么含糊无礼地跳下车溜之大吉——是的，老板甚至主动开车把他送到了酒吧街。

【及时赶上了，多亏有老板。下次请你吃饭赔罪！】米斯达敲下回车，逃避似的切回交友软件的界面。

交友软件，写作交友，读作约炮，对此开发商和使用者都心知肚明。如今快餐时代，剔除爱情的欲望也渐渐成了必需品，输入理想标准，系统一键匹配，合拍则成，不合则散。高效、省时、省心、关键还爽，米斯达是这类软件的忠实拥护者，也成功收获过不少愉快的体验。

而他翘首以盼回复的这位聊天对象，则是米斯达最近刚结交的潜在床伴。他们还没有见过面，聊天也才进行了短短数日，但米斯达已坚信这是最接近他真正理想型的人选。对方虽然没他这般直白露骨，却也对米斯达表现出兴趣，两人一拍即合，就差约出来搞一发了。

而这句邀请在米斯达的键盘里循环往复了数十次都腹死胎中。直到今天，他风尘仆仆结束了差旅回到那不勒斯，心情又乱又躁动。他知道自己憋不住了，必须找点乐子把身体里的欲火排遣出来。于是他想到这个尚未谋面的炮友，头脑一热，鬼使神差地把那句话发了出去——

【出差总算结束了。有兴趣来喝杯酒吗？也差不多可以见一面了吧;-）】

结果，平常都会及时回复他的聊天对象，这次迟迟没有反应。

米斯达有点慌了，他本来就是因为压力大心烦意乱才想借着性事转移注意，可如果被准炮友拒绝，那他今晚连临时找个替补的心情都没了。

子弹杯喝空一半的时候，米斯达终于等到了新消息。这次确确实实来自那位聊天对象：【抱歉有点匆忙，我很期待，那么在哪里碰面？】

米斯达几乎要从吧椅上蹦起来。他飞快敲下地点，想了想，又删改成更靠近海滩的一家酒吧名字，他算是那儿的常客，熟知最好的调酒和最暧昧的调情座位，更重要的是，他知道酒吧后面有家极富情调的爱情旅店。

账单小数点是4，离开酒吧的时间又是44分，但即使如此也无法影响米斯达飘飘欲仙的好心情。夕阳已快沉入海平面，橙红色的海水就像醇甜的波本玫瑰般诱人，他迫不及待奔向约定地点，还顺手在杂货店里买了一盒安全硅胶。

 

 

02.

大概半年前，米斯达开始摆弄各种交友软件，不是为了正经恋爱，只是单纯地寻找床伴。他擅长情事，为人大方，爽朗豁达，不计小节，是十分理想的约炮对象。米斯达的账号里空空如也，只有一张拍了裸露腰腹的照片，个人信息也言简意赅，零一皆可，不谈爱情，非性勿扰。每天来加好友的人络绎不绝，米斯达来者不拒，但聊个三五回合就几乎都被他判出局了。尽管嘴上说着要求不高，可米斯达心里有把无形标尺，他知道自己这样很自私，甚至有点龌龊，可他忍不住。

虽然是美其名曰为了快活，但米斯达知道，他只是想找个不用投入感情的替身，接纳他无法传达给某人的、下流肮脏的情欲。

心里的标尺完全是比着那个人打造的，年轻，不要太纤细但也不是肌肉猛男，说话不能粗俗，但也不会唯唯诺诺，金发会额外加分，眼睛漂亮再加二十分。

米斯达在理想型一栏敲下这段文字的时候，心中不断唾骂自己的懦弱和恶心，可他还是忍不住将它高挂在个人页面，像见不得光的幼苗，惴惴不安地祈祷一丝温暖降临。

尽管罗列了不少条件，让米斯达心动——或者说欲动——的人还是有的，他也断断续续和那些人约过，做过，都是相当愉快的经历。可每次米斯达都浅尝辄止，一两次会面之后就切断联系。他不想在特定人身上投入太多，那会让他感到愧疚和罪恶，虽然也有人猜到他的动机，甚至主动说并不介意，可越是如此米斯达越不敢深交。久而久之，他约炮的类型范围扩大了，不再执意向那把标尺靠拢，做爱又变回单纯的事，米斯达的心态也得以放松。

一周前，他匹配到一个新的对象，那人只有默认头像，简介比他还苍白，显然是新注册的用户。米斯达正好对之前的床伴有些倦了，处在空窗期，便随手接受了请求。对话窗口上显示着对方的ID，黄金体验，他心想，真是个不错的名字，我正好也喜欢金色。

很快，对方发来消息，客客气气的一句你好。米斯达懒洋洋地看着输入框，他还没提起兴趣。

【Sex only？】那人把他写在简介里的话重复了一遍。米斯达回了个yes，聊天的同时还有其他人敲他，他切出去回复了几条，再回来看，黄金体验又发了新消息。

【刚好，我们需求一致。】黄金体验打字的速度似乎不快，慢悠悠地敲下新一行文字。米斯达挑起眉。

【其实我有心仪的人，虽然为时尚早，但我希望时机成熟时我已经有足够经验让他享受一切。】

哇哦，米斯达从沙发上坐起来，他还是头一次看到有人顶着取经的名号来搭讪的。其他消息不断弹出来，米斯达却无心去看。

【所以你找上我？】

黄金体验回应得坦然：【是的，久仰性感手枪大名。顺便一提，我很喜欢你主页那张照片，很辣。】

【所有人都喜欢。】米斯达笑了，大言不惭地回复。

【你值得这些。】看来这个黄金体验嘴巴挺甜，米斯达把手肘垫在抱枕上，兴致勃勃和他聊了起来。

【虽然我不介意和新手上床，但也要看条件。】

黄金体验打字依旧慢悠悠：【比如？】

【你看了我的照片，我也得验验货。】

【全身照，还是有特定要求？】

米斯达乐了，他很想直接回一句“当然是关键部位”，可这位黄金体验的简介上才写着18，稚嫩得很，他还不想吓到这个有趣的小鬼。

【能让我对你产生兴趣就行。】

黄金体验沉默了一会儿，大概是去拍照了。米斯达在等待的时间里把其他聊天对象逐一回复了，竟感到一丝乏味。他又打开黄金体验的主页看了看，18岁，居住在那不勒斯，身高体重也规规矩矩写了，米斯达心算了一下比重，经验告诉他对方身材应该不错，如果数据属实的话。

就在米斯达几乎睡倒在沙发上的时候，黄金体验终于发来了一张照片。提示音把他从模糊的梦里拽出来，他抹了把脸，点开照片看了两秒，又揉揉眼睛。

照片里是一个背影，镜头对准了裹挟在纯黑色紧身背心中的胴体，阳光如水般落在肌肉轮廓上，优美的线条宛如金色的镶边。如果不是因为白皙的肤色泛着健康色泽，米斯达简直怀疑那是大卫雕塑上套了件衣服。

他盯着那张照片吞了吞口水。

【请问合格吗？】黄金体验客气地问。米斯达恨不得穿过交友软件扑到对方面前大呼完美。

【看得我都快硬了。】米斯达一时激动，完全忘记自己十分钟前还在营造成熟前辈的形象。

【我很荣幸。】

米斯达悄悄保存了那张照片，兴冲冲回道：【嘿，其实你有这样的条件，根本不用担心你的小男友。他绝对会爽死的，妈的，我都羡慕了。】

【其实我们还没有在一起。】

【迟早的事儿，不是吗？否则你也不会为此来找我。】

【谢谢，借你吉言。】

米斯达捏着手机，他很想再多聊几句，比如黄金体验喜欢的人是什么样儿，他是如何心动的，可那听起来有悖自己的“交友准则”，在这个软件中的一切互动都只是为了那一个字，除此之外的八卦好奇和关心都不需要，那不仅是为了他自己，也是为了一无所知的无辜的对方。

就在他内心天人交战的时候，黄金体验又发来消息：【抱歉，恐怕我得先去忙了。】

米斯达赶紧追问：【这么晚了还忙，你们课业很紧？】

【我在实习。】

【万恶的资本主义家。】米斯达由衷地感到心疼。

黄金体验回了个笑脸：【不过我也收获了很多宝贵的东西。很高兴通过了你的考核，期待下次聊天，性感先生。】

米斯达看着那个俏皮的昵称，他忍不住搓搓脸，翻出刚保存的相片，正想躺回沙发欣赏一番，老板忽然发来一条消息。

【很遗憾这么晚通知，下周得跟我去趟佛罗伦萨，有个很重要的会议，我很需要你，米斯达。】

米斯达再次从沙发上坐起来，他变得精神抖擞：【没问题头儿，我随叫随到。】

 

 

03.

一年前，米斯达所在的部门遭遇了一次换血整改。其实不仅他们部门，整个公司都面临着垮台和重组的困境。前任老板迪亚波罗携款跑路，公司濒临倒闭的时候，SPW财团忽然接手了这个摇摇欲坠的小企业，并将领导层全都换成财团的员工。

乔鲁诺就是这个节点来到他们部门的。布加拉提把他领到办公室的时候，米斯达还以为是新来的大学实习生，浑身都洋溢着书卷气的青春味道。

“介绍一下，这是我们新上任的部门经理，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，”布加拉提看起来很高兴，“我之前与乔鲁诺短暂合作过，他有非常出色的业务能力，是名副其实的青年才俊。”

“他成年了吗？”纳兰伽怀疑地问。

“我在四月已经举行了成人仪式。”乔鲁诺礼貌地冲他微笑。

坐在最里面隔间的阿帕基拍案而起，难以置信地瞪着新来的金发上司：“他当部门经理？布加拉提都没说话怎么轮得到这个乳臭未干的新人——”

“阿帕基，这也是我的意愿，”布加拉提投给他警告的眼神，“乔鲁诺是领导组花了很大力气从总部挖来的人才，你们不要因为一些不成熟的偏见而影响自己的判断。”

看在布加拉提的面子上，小组成员都不再吭声。可谁也无法立刻坦然接受一个刚大学毕业的小鬼骑到众人头顶当领导，除了米斯达。

“我觉得他挺好。”午休时候，米斯达跟纳兰伽和福葛去楼下披萨店吃午餐，阿帕基素来讲究，自己带餐盒，布加拉提则带着乔鲁诺熟悉项目去了。

“别搬出你找床伴的那套法则来，”福葛丢给他嫌弃的眼神，并努力把披萨切片从纳兰伽手中抢过来，“什么有翘臀的就是好人，翘臀加漂亮脸蛋就是绝顶好人，你被骗走的钱还不够多吗？”

“那是我乐意，”米斯达不服地说，“你情我愿的事，我当然愿意去贵的酒吧和旅店爽啊。”

“那也不用每次都你掏钱，”福葛无奈地看着他，“每次交完房租你都要蹭我半个月的伙食。”

“还有我的车费。”纳兰伽忙里偷闲地补了一句。

“闭嘴啊，”米斯达讪讪地咬着披萨，“只是偶尔出点财政问题而已，人最重要的是活得开心。”

“上司换了，也不知能不能过得舒坦。”福葛叹气，其实以他这种高材生的条件，待在此等小企业着实屈才。米斯达不止一次问他为何不跳槽，福葛顾左右而言他，最终还是布加拉提苦笑着阻止米斯达的追问。

“都说新官上任三把火，不知先烧到谁，”纳兰伽吃完了自己那份披萨，端起浓汤啜了一口，“我看阿帕基很危险，他一直在顶撞那个乔鲁诺。”

“我不觉得乔鲁诺是那种人。再说，他接手部门之后，我们拿到的大项目比之前几年加起来都多。”米斯达把更多的芝士粉洒在披萨上，有些细末沾到了袖口，他毫不在意。

“那是资本主义压榨。”纳兰伽哀叹，他已经很久没有在正常下班时间打卡离开了。

可米斯达依旧站在新上司那边，煞有其事道：“而且去年拖延的项目也都有了回款，不管你们怎么想，我认为乔鲁诺就是我们部的lucky boy。”

回应他的是另两位同事的白眼。

 

虽然大家都默认米斯达纯粹是看脸判人品的颜控，可他坚信自己看人的眼光不差。比如乔鲁诺，短短几次接触下来，他就确信对方的确像布加拉提说得那样优秀。

或许是他态度最友善，也可能是他负责的项目最需要外勤，他跟乔鲁诺一同出差的次数多了起来，一来二去，两人关系也变得愈发熟络。

尽管是地位高一等的老板，乔鲁诺却始终保持谦虚的态度。他经常拿着纸质报告找米斯达聊天，说是要请教其中的技术问题。米斯达不解，说这种东西交给我们做，你只要在开会时候了解个大概思路就行了。可乔鲁诺很坚持，他说自己对部门情况了解还不够透彻，想帮助大家共同进步的话必须先彻底摸清部门情况。

为此米斯达深受感动，甚至主动陪他加班加点，还积极跟他沟通自己想法。

“米斯达有些点子根本不切实际，”福葛吐槽，“他太理想主义了，我们这个小公司现在的能力实现不了。”

“可即使如此乔鲁诺也听得很认真，”纳兰伽由衷地佩服道，“也许他真像布加拉提说得那样，是个好上司。”

“也许没错，但你不觉得，乔鲁诺跟米斯达单独会谈的频率太高了吗？”

纳兰伽困惑地看着他：“有吗？可能因为米斯达好说话？”

福葛克制着自己把剪刀插进对方脑袋里的冲动：“可布加拉提也很好说话。”

“但他很忙，经常不在办公室。”

福葛反复深呼吸，最终无力道：“算了，成年人的问题，你还不懂。”

 

 

身为当事人之一的米斯达眼下确实有一个棘手的成年人问题。

他推辞了老板共进晚饭的邀请，甚至不惜撒了谎，说他提前有约。而现在他又确实有约了，虽然对方姗姗来迟，还没有出现在酒吧门口。但米斯达不着急，他偏心得很，称心的对象即使只是个床伴他也有无限耐心。等待的空当里他甚至买了街边卖花小姑娘的一捧鲜花，花种类很杂，他纯粹为了帮着小女孩早点回家。

到这里为止，一切都很顺利，米斯达心情愉快，听着伫立在海边的钟楼缓缓敲响夜晚的钟声。

忽然，他看到一辆熟悉的红色阿尔法停在了街边。那辆流线漂亮的轿车他绝对不会认错，是他们老板的爱车。

米斯达的心提到嗓子眼儿，他不明白为什么分别之后的老板也会出现在这里，难道他也不想独自进餐所以约了别人？这个念头让米斯达有一瞬的沮丧，可更多的是紧张。车门开启，老板飘逸的金色长发即使在夜间也格外醒目。

该死的，他朝这边走了！米斯达急得原地打转，眼看到约定时间了，他不能就这么丢下约会对象落荒而逃。短暂的挣扎之后，米斯达决定留下，像偷偷搞行为艺术却被保守父亲逮个正着的叛逆少年那样尴尬地杵在街边，眼看着年轻的老板一步步走近。

“米斯达，这么巧？”

“哦，真巧啊乔鲁诺，你也有约吗？”米斯达的舌头都打结了。

乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，米斯达赞不绝口的优秀上司，闻言露出个略显腼腆的笑容：“嗯，我约了人在这个酒吧门口见面。他说他拿着一束看起来不怎么样的花。”

“……”米斯达迟钝地看着手中无处安放的花束。

乔鲁诺像是还没察觉他的异常，继续说道：“他说，为了避免初次见面找错人，双方都要带一点标记。我的是这个。”

说着，俊美的金发老板从口袋里掏出一个小巧的纪念品，那是个玛格丽特披萨造型的钥匙扣。

米斯达呆呆地看着他。早在数分钟之前，黄金体验刚告诉他自己会带一个披萨形状的纪念品，还被他不客气地嘲笑了一番老土。

“怎么了，米斯达？你看起来脸色不太好。”乔鲁诺贴心地问道，上前一步。米斯达吓得后退连连，险些绊倒在地。

“我——”

乔鲁诺像是看穿他的心思，先一步抓住了他的衣袖。

“身体不舒服吗？还是说，见到我很失望，性感先生？”

 

 

04.

乔鲁诺·乔巴拿有个秘密。

并非是指对某位员工暗生情愫，他没有刻意隐瞒这件事，也知道有人有所察觉。市场部的特里休曾旁敲侧击地问过，他回应得坦然，是的、没错，但我不想给他造成困扰。

“那家伙怎么会困扰，”拥有一头艳丽粉色短发的年轻OL意味深长地说，“他可喜欢你了，所有人都知道。”

对此乔鲁诺只是含蓄地笑笑，眉眼低敛，宛如捏着厚厚情书却不敢塞进心上人鞋柜的纯情少年。特里休看在眼里，心中的天平已然倾斜到他这边：“喜欢是藏不住的，就算他嘴上不说，眼神总是追着你跑，你没看到罢了。”

乔鲁诺仍是温文尔雅的模样，他垂下眼睛，把笑意投进半冷的红茶里。年轻姑娘只当他是不自信，体谅地拍拍他的小臂，鼓励他勇敢点，别担心，你看上的人是全公司攻略难度最低的。

布加拉提同样很关心这位新上任老板的人际关系。不过，与其说好奇老板的八卦，他更关注的是乔鲁诺与员工们相处有无难处。

“你知道的，我们小组的成员性格都很独特，领导这样的团队或许并不容易。如果有什么困难，我很乐意帮助你。”布加拉提挑选了某个午餐后的休息时间与乔鲁诺闲聊，茶水间只有他们两人，他把加了方糖和奶精的咖啡递给对方——若是换成阿帕基恐怕会对速溶咖啡嗤之以鼻，但乔鲁诺却意外地喜欢这种便捷热饮。

“谢谢你布加拉提，”乔鲁诺的笑容无懈可击，“你已经帮了我很多。实际上我跟大家相处得都不错，特别是米斯达，他很热心。”

布加拉提眉头微动，像是找到了心结的突破口：“说到米斯达，我担心他是不是找你太频繁了？有些问题他跟我商量就可以。你分明还有更多要紧的事。”

乔鲁诺抿了口咖啡，很烫，他的脸微微皱起来：“不，完全没有，他的点子很有趣，我想等部门稳定下来，可以扩大规模、投入实践。”

布加拉提有点意外，但他信任乔鲁诺，就如信任米斯达的能力一般。于是他跳过了工作环节：“很高兴你们能相处愉快。米斯达性格直爽，如果他有什么冒犯的言行，请原谅他，他没有恶意。”

“相比其他人，你似乎更担心我和米斯达的相处，是有什么隐情吗？”乔鲁诺放弃了啜饮冒着白气的咖啡，转而看向布加拉提。

布加拉提隔着薄雾和年轻老板对视片刻，他叹了口气。

“抱歉，都怪我监督不善，放任那些家伙随便拿你开玩笑。我已经好好教训过他们了，不可以把别人私事当谈资。”

乔鲁诺懂了：“是指猜测我和米斯达有一腿的事？”

布加拉提苦恼地说：“是的，可怜的米斯达，气得脸都红了。他们都不知道你就站在门口听到了一切。最近我疏忽了纪律监管，才让成员这么无法无天。”

乔鲁诺轻轻晃着一次性塑料杯，不温不火道：“别放在心上，其实我挺喜欢部门这种轻松的气氛，说明大家关系很好。不过，米斯达真的很介意吗？”

布加拉提想了想，不确定地说：“他看起来很窘迫，就像在炫耀五星级酒店一夜情的时候却突然被福葛拆台催债一样。我想他一定很不好受。”

“这点我同意，”乔鲁诺的声音莫名轻快起来，他端着那杯速溶咖啡，朝布加拉提露出感激的笑容，“谢谢关心，我会处理好和米斯达的关系。”

 

是的，如何处理好与米斯达的关系，正是乔鲁诺最近的烦恼，尽管在他人看来难以置信，但他们之间的确有点棘手的难题，单方面的，米斯达不知情。这都归咎于乔鲁诺心底那个秘密——

他和米斯达的网络关系是炮友。

大概半个月前，乔鲁诺注册了人生中第一个交友软件的账号。

那不是普通的社交网络，而是更为直白露骨、目的明确的约炮软件。乔鲁诺并没有和陌生人搞一夜情的兴趣，在此之前他甚至都不知道手机能下载这种软件。实际上，连软件都不是他自己下载的，而是某位过于热情的员工强行为之。

那时他正坐在回往那不勒斯的夜间列车上。工作日的快车上没有多少乘客，整节车厢只有他和同行的米斯达两人。

为了应酬而喝得酩酊大醉的米斯达一直靠在他肩头哼哼唧唧，他倒是不讨厌被对方当成靠枕，只是米斯达死死攥着他的手，他甚至无法顺利地从口袋里掏出车票。

在乘务员好奇的目光里，乔鲁诺依旧耐心十足，他贴近黑发青年的耳朵轻声说：“米斯达，松一下手，我们得检票。”

米斯达费力地把眼撑开一条缝，确认了面前金发碧眼的美人是他熟悉的上司后，才懵懂地点了点头。

可手依旧攥着。乔鲁诺朝乘务员抱歉地笑笑，将另一只手拧到身侧、绕过与米斯达十指交缠的手，勉强揪出车票的一角。

“还缺一张，先生。”铁面无私地乘务员并不打算放过任何人，他给乔鲁诺的票打了孔，继续等待醉鬼的那份。

“米斯达。”乔鲁诺叹气，喝醉的米斯达像昏昏欲睡的德牧，凭着本能把脑袋扎在主人肩头。乔鲁诺甩不开他，只得亲自为他摸索车票。拥抱的暧昧姿势持续了许久，乔鲁诺才在米斯达的裤兜深处找到那张纸片。好深，他心想，细长的口袋歪歪扭扭地盘踞在米斯达大腿上，乔鲁诺的手伸进去就像进行了一场蜿蜒曲折的爱抚。摸到车票的瞬间，米斯达打了个激灵，他扭动臀部伸了个懒腰，向前挺起身，终于肯把脑袋的重量从老板肩头转移到椅背上。乔鲁诺的手还被困在外侧裤兜里，他跌跌撞撞地抽出来，仓皇之中，指尖似乎碰到什么又硬又热的东西。

“谢谢，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”乘务员面无表情地走了。乔鲁诺捏着两张车票，奇妙的触感还残留在指头，他还来不及辨别，就被米斯达一把握住。

“头儿？”喝醉的人口齿不清，米斯达含糊地唤着，乌黑眼珠涣散地辨别乔鲁诺的脸。

“米斯达，好点了吗？”乔鲁诺扶着他的上臂，以免后者重心不稳栽到小餐桌上。

“你见过我老板么？”米斯达还在吃力地眨眼，他忽然把脸凑得很近，几乎与乔鲁诺鼻尖相贴，又倏地后撤，怅然若失地嘟囔：“我把他给喝丢了。”

“我是乔鲁诺，”金发老板好脾气地解释道，“米斯达，你再看看，我就是你的头儿。”

“别骗我，”米斯达扬起声音，食指颤巍巍地冲乔鲁诺晃了晃，“虽然、你也好看，但我老板最好看，天下第一。”

乔鲁诺失笑，他把米斯达乱挥的手按住了，放回自己大腿上，后者意外地没挣扎，只是依旧努力盯着他看。

“好，那你要找老板吗？”

“不，”米斯达有点泄气地陷在座位里，“我醉了，被他看见，丢人。”

他的眼皮很沉，眨了几下就快合拢了。乔鲁诺看着他，声音也变得轻柔：“说不定老板不觉得这丢人？”

米斯达发出哼哧的笑声，他似乎对模糊的视力妥协了，索性闭上眼：“别讨好我了，金发蜜糖……你很漂亮，我很心动，但今天、不约人。”

乔鲁诺觉得好笑，他故意跟米斯达作对似的，把手指插进对方指缝里，米斯达的掌心热得发烫，被细腻冰凉的陌生触感刺激得瑟缩起来。

“真遗憾，我还挺想跟你试试的。”乔鲁诺故作惋惜地说。

“遗憾，那当然……”米斯达心不在焉地说着，突然睁开眼，他像是醒酒了，又好像醉意更浓，“嘿，你的眼睛像翡翠。”

乔鲁诺没料到他的动作。米斯达伸出手，小心翼翼地拨开他半遮在眼角的发缕。

“真像……”他喃喃，发出叹息，垂下的手被乔鲁诺一把牵住。

“像谁？”

米斯达茫然地瞪着他，像是没有听懂他的问话。两人沉默地僵持片刻，米斯达打了个酒隔儿。

“你可真漂亮，”米斯达的思维好像跳回几分钟前，他嘟囔着，痛苦地摇摇头，“但不行……我得去找boss。”

“好，”乔鲁诺知道和醉鬼交谈没有逻辑可言，便顺着他说，“我陪你找。”

“不，你不去，我自己去。”米斯达摇摇晃晃地站起来。行驶中的列车不稳，他脚底一歪险些撞在乔鲁诺身上。

乔鲁诺无奈地撑着高大的青年，他已经有些累了，下定决心今后出差要把酒水管制提上日程。他清清嗓子，用例行公事时严肃的口吻说道：“米斯达，坐下，你的老板会来找你的。”

被酒精搅得大脑一片混沌的米斯达怔住，乖乖地坐回原位。

为工作奔波了整日的乔鲁诺终于可以休息片刻，他掏出手机，给静候在那不勒斯的专车司机发消息。

米斯达看到手机又突然来劲了：“你也用这个？”

乔鲁诺苦笑，他真不知道米斯达哪儿来这么多精力。每趟差旅那人都是活力十足陪他东奔西走，替他跑腿办事，还总是兴高采烈满不在乎的样子，就连应酬时候都是大手一挥主动包揽喝酒接待的活计，谈天交涉的要事才轮到他这个老板出马。

像是被记忆柔化了心情，乔鲁诺的语气温和：“聊天软件吗？”

米斯达掰着他的手凑近屏幕看了看界面，撇嘴道：“只是长得像。”

“那你说的是什么软件？”

米斯达嘿嘿笑着，把手伸进裤兜，似乎是想掏出自己手机。可他摸了半天都没摸到，便不耐烦地抓过乔鲁诺的手机，点进软件下载中心，熟练地敲下一串字母。

“这个，”米斯达邀功似地指了指刚开始下载的蓝色图标，“我可喜欢了。”

乔鲁诺皱眉，仅从简约的图标和意味不明的名称看不出端倪。列车内信号不好，下载速度很慢。等待的时间里，酒精的催眠作用好像终于奏效了，米斯达渐渐安静下来，仰头靠在座椅上。

火车驶入那不勒斯车站的时候，那个神秘的应用才终于下载成功。米斯达已经睡得不省人事，乔鲁诺好奇地点开，意识到这似乎是个约炮软件。

他哭笑不得，拇指在退出键上停顿片刻也没按下去。鬼使神差地，他输了个网名，潦草填了几项必填内容，正式进入平台。

如今应用程序的交互界面都做得高端洋气，哪怕约炮软件也包装得文艺小资。象征着乔鲁诺的白点像坠入浩瀚星海的渺小球体，在静谧的深蓝宇宙中孤独地散发着交友信号。很快，屏幕边缘亮起几个代表网友的白点，系统还贴心标出了他们与乔鲁诺的物理距离。

原来是搜索附近用户。乔鲁诺生怕再等下去真的会有人找上门来，他准备关闭卸载，忽然，又一个白色光标亮起来。

乔鲁诺愣愣地看着那个光点，近在咫尺，与自己只有不到1米的距离。

这节空荡的车厢，只有他和米斯达两人。

乔鲁诺看一眼身侧依旧熟睡的下属，小心地点击那个白点。

只有指甲盖大小的头像弹出来，像素不高，但依旧能看出那是一截儿男人的精瘦腰肢，天晓得腰怎么能拗出如此流畅的弧度。乔鲁诺将指尖按在那段腰上，岂料系统直接给对方发送加好友的申请。他慌忙退出，只匆匆记住了用户名字。

性感手枪。

 

 

05.

那不勒斯的冬夜寒风凛冽，海风掀开了米斯达徒有其表的围巾和风衣，几乎把他手里的花束都吹散了，而他浑然不觉，只顾瞪着眼前的年轻老板。

“你说什么？”

乔鲁诺仍拽着他的衣袖，目光灼灼：“我就是你的约会对象，黄金体验。”

他察觉米斯达在发抖，男人的神色从窘迫到诧异再到恍然，纯黑的眼睛里看不到一丝亮光。他生气了，乔鲁诺意识到，说不定会让自己饱尝拳头的滋味。可乔鲁诺依旧执拗地捏紧袖口，扬起的眼中毫无慌乱。

“你早知道那是我了？”米斯达疲惫地问：“是提早半年的愚人节玩笑吗，纳兰伽他们拿着摄像机躲在你车里吧？”

“不，有人跟我推荐了这个软件，机缘巧合下我知道了你的账号。”金发青年似乎想上前一步，可米斯达戒备地别开头。乔鲁诺的目光有些哀伤：“这一切都是我自己所作所为。很抱歉最初向你隐瞒了真相，我想找合适的时机坦白，但选在此刻可能并不妥当。”

米斯达笑了：“可能？难道还有更适合的时候？等到床上？我帮你口交的时候？”

他声音有些大，出入酒吧的人们循声望过来，又被米斯达恶狠狠地瞪回去。

乔鲁诺的目光始终流连在米斯达脸上：“因为你约了我，尽管时机不成熟，但我不想拒绝你。”

“我真不懂你为什么要瞒着我。既然你找我‘取经’，我很荣幸，头儿，我完全不介意我们工作之余还能有肉体交流——只要你那位小男友也不介意。”米斯达飞快说道，他攥紧的拳头伸到乔鲁诺精致的下巴旁，后者仍镇定自若地凝视他，一汪碧水波澜不惊。米斯达的火气窜上来，恨不得把那张他爱得遮遮掩掩又无法自拔的面孔打成鼻青脸肿，就像演砸的小丑一样狼狈又滑稽。

虽然事实上，真正的小丑是他自己。

乔鲁诺把手搭在他的腕上，坦然道：“我的动机并不光彩，分明缺乏感情方面的经验，行动时又自以为是。造成现在局面都是我的错，我不在乎自己吃苦头，但我在乎伤害了你。”

米斯达眼角抽动，他一把揪住乔鲁诺的印花围巾，那是用他一个月工资都结不清的奢侈品，此刻米斯达却只想用它勒住老板那线条优美的脖颈。

“你的确伤到我了，不过我懒得听这种形式主义的道歉，”米斯达逼近乔鲁诺，两人暧昧得仿佛要接吻而非干架，“既然你好心告诉了我真相，那礼尚往来，我也讲一个。猜我今天为什么推掉跟老板的饭局却来约炮？因为你，我亲爱的boss。出差时候不得已跟你挤一个房间一张床，你猜怎么着，我光是看着你侧躺的背影就勃起了，因为我他妈的喜欢你！想跟你上床！天知道我花了多大力气才熬到出差结束，不约人来一发我他妈下面要炸了，去他的饭局！”

酒吧的霓虹招牌灯火辉煌，缤纷光斑倒映在乔鲁诺眼中，忽然间都像活了般流转溢彩。

“难怪昨夜你突然去洗手间待了很久，”金发青年像完全没有察觉米斯达的愠怒，自顾自回想道，“原来那些声音也不是错觉。”

米斯达简直要被他气笑了，他更用力地扯着乔鲁诺的衣领，试图让对方意识到惹怒自己的危险性。

“不然你以为我为什么总申请外派，还不是为了跟你多待会儿。我连一夜情理想型都是照着你写的。不过老板，你也别嫌我说这些性骚扰，反正今晚回去我就拟辞呈。没了工作关系，你我就只是炮友，这些也算不上骚扰，最多只是调情。”

米斯达一股脑儿发泄完，头脑发热的报复热潮退去，被快意占领的大脑冷静了，羞耻难堪的臊热才一点点烧上来。他的手还抓着乔鲁诺的衣领，对方的手仍扣着他的腕部，乔鲁诺神色如常，米斯达的勇莽却分崩离析。

短暂难捱的沉默之后，乔鲁诺平平淡淡地开口：“你想说的就是这些？”

米斯达狠狠剜他一眼，松了手想扭头离开。可乔鲁诺的指尖顺势划过他掌心，又勾住了他的手指，米斯达身子转了一半卡住了，只得回头用凶狠的眼神威胁老板放开。

“你完全有理由生气，是我不该把你蒙在鼓里，哪怕要打我解气也没问题。但我希望你知道，所有聊天内容都是我真心实意想对你说的话。”

米斯达冷笑：“比如让我帮着追你的小男友？”

乔鲁诺认真道：“确切说，是只有你能帮得了。”

“我的老板，别逼我辞职之前多背一项公伤赔偿。”米斯达冷冰冰地说。

“只有你能让他接受我，让他留在我身边。”

乔鲁诺说道，紧握着米斯达的手忽然懈力。米斯达被惯性拖拽着后撤半步，两人距离拉开，他看见荧蓝色的霓虹光打在乔鲁诺脸上，那人看上去哀伤绝望。

“我已经抓不住‘他’了，”乔鲁诺深深地望着他，诚恳殷切地说，“请帮我吧，米斯达。”

米斯达再次僵住了，他虚张声势地瞪着乔鲁诺，可那些堆砌在身上尖锐的刺儿和壁垒都在迅速崩塌。他知道这场对峙自己已经输了，输给对手狡猾迂回的骗术，败在对方突如其来的告白里。

“那我先给你上第一课。”

米斯达还在努力绷着声线，想让自己听起来愤怒又威严。他猛然回身，险些和追上来的乔鲁诺撞个满怀。金发青年的个头比他小一些，米斯达借着身高优势低下头，把气势汹汹的吻压在对方唇上。

他在数不清的白日梦和意淫中猜测过乔鲁诺嘴唇的味道，囊括世间所有美妙的滋味仍无法满足他贪婪的幻想。直到现实真的投射出妄想的影子，他做梦般轻吮着意中人柔软的薄唇，才意识到所有揣测都是假的。与乔鲁诺接吻的瞬间，他所有的味蕾就已被电流麻痹，只剩下浑浑噩噩的酥爽，和成瘾的狂喜与空虚。

作为第一个吻，两人都有点不得要领，就连米斯达都像被乔鲁诺影响了似的，亲得磕磕绊绊，甚至咬红了嘴唇。他们默默地交换眼神，米斯达想嘲笑老板拙劣的吻技，却沉溺在对方欣喜又明亮的眼睛里。为了转移注意，他只得举起那捧花束，唯一的玫瑰花瓣已经枯萎了。

“算了……”他嘟囔着，泄气地把花藏到背后。

乔鲁诺却笑着拦住他，把那束花接过去，郑重地轻轻嗅了嗅，仿佛还真能闻到新鲜的花香。

“谢谢你的花，米斯达，”俊美老板绽放的笑容远比那捧鲜花迷人得多，他悄然握住米斯达的手，语气柔和甜美，“那么接下来，你是要回家写辞呈，还是和我继续约会？”

 

-正篇完-


End file.
